Another Time and Place
by sablecain
Summary: OW-An everyday scene triggers a long forgotten memory for Chris.


**_Another Time and Place_**

Disclaimer: none of the mag7 characters are mine, just borrowing them for fun.

* * *

Chris Larabee strode purposefully down the boardwalk. An arid breeze stirred up the dust around his feet but did nothing to relieve the oppressive heat of the day. He'd left his black duster back in his rented room and he somehow felt more vulnerable without it, even though his gun still hung low and threatening on his hips. The afternoon was fairly quiet, most townsfolk choosing to spend the unusually warm spring day inside. Chris kept an alert eye on the streets, searching for any possible signs of trouble, but his steps never faltered in their trek to the saloon.

He saw Buck standing right outside the bank, intent on the young lady before him. 'Another conquest for the ladies' man,' Chris thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vin exit the livery, and he wondered how the tracker could stand to wear his buckskin coat in such heat. Mentally, Chris ticked off the list of his friends and fellow lawmen. Ezra was probably in the saloon, trying to entice someone into a game of cards. JD, he'd seen entering the jail about a quarter of an hour ago. He smiled at the easterner's exuberance. It wouldn't have surprised him if JD had already memorized the stack of wanted posters that had arrived via the stage the day before. The muffled ringing of a hammer striking its targeted nail signaled Josiah's location, and Nathan had most likely been talked into helping him with his project. All and all, it was turning out to be a peaceful day, and Chris hoped it stayed that way.

Passing the barber's shop, a movement caught the gunslinger's eye and time suddenly froze. Virgil, the barber, stood patiently with his scissors in one hand, ready to cut a small boy's light brown curls. But the toddler clung desperately to his father's neck, crying in protest. Without realizing what he was doing, Chris came to a complete stop outside the shop. He stared as the scene before him crashed and twisted its way into his memory, pulling suppressed images from depths he'd worked so hard to hide them in.

And all of a sudden, he was in the past.

He could feel the tiny arms struggling against him. The pleading cry—"See me, Momma. See me."—as Adam tried in vain to reach for Sarah. Sarah looked from Chris to Adam, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. Momma has to cut your hair," she whispered soothingly.

"Don't wanna, Momma." Adam pushed himself back against Chris, then burrowed into the crook of his father's arm, his two year-old mind not understanding.

"Come on now, Adam," Chris tried to help. "It's time for a big boy hair cut."

"Poppa, see me."

"I do see you." Chris chuckled slightly. Adam reached up and put his arms around his father's neck, and Chris rubbed his back gently. "Shhh, it's okay. Hold still and Momma will be done soon. Then you can have a cookie."

"Cookie?" Adam's voice filled with excitement. "Cookie please," he asked politely.

"After Momma's finished." Chris met Sarah's gaze and nodded once. Carefully but quickly, Sarah stepped forward and began snipping off the long blond curls. Part of Chris wanted to stop her and tell her to leave them. He knew she loved those curls. Many nights he had watched as she rocked Adam in front of the fire, running her slender fingers through his hair. It was time, though. The baby curls needed to go.

In a few short minutes, the whole traumatic event was over. Adam was seated in "his" chair, busily munching on a cookie and splashing his milk all over the wooden table. Chris looked up from his cup of coffee to see Sarah wipe away a tear.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "The hard part's finished."

Sarah smiled faintly and nodded. She sat in the chair next to him and reached for a cookie of her own. "Look at him," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of their son.

Chris looked at his little boy, and it dawned on him. The loss of the curls had changed the whole shape of Adam's face. Instead of the baby of only a few minutes before, there sat a little boy, looking at him from across the table. Chris turned back to Sarah.

"He's growing up so fast," she said as she brushed away another tear.

Chris nodded, waiting for her to say more, but then Adam jumped down from his chair and ran around the table to Chris.

"See me, Poppa! See me!" the young Larabee said, jumping in place with his arms stretched out toward his father.

"See you?" Chris pushed his chair back away from the table and scooped Adam up onto his lap. "If I'm not mistaken, I think it's time for you to get ready for bed."

Adam tilted his head back and looked up with wide eyes. "Nuggles, Poppa, nuggles."

Sarah laughed out loud.

"Snuggles?" Chris tickled Adam under the chin, causing the tiny boy to squirm and burst into a fit of giggles.

"How is it you only insist on snuggles when we say bed time, huh?" He tickled Adam some more and smiled at the sound of his child's laughter.

The laughter took on a strange, muffled quality as Chris looked up and met Sarah's smile. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, his family was gone again, and Chris found himself still staring at the dim interior of the barber's shop. The small boy had settled on his father's lap now, and was jabbering away about horses and cows while Virgil quickly finished his task.

"You okay, cowboy?"

Chris jumped slightly as Vin made his presence known. He looked at his best friend a moment, unable to answer.

"Heading toward the saloon?" Vin tried again, knowing not to push Larabee too hard. He'd watched as Chris had come to a sudden halt and stood statue-still. It was obvious to Vin that he was seeing something no one else could. Vin had approached with caution until he stood just to Chris' right, protective but unobtrusive.

Chris nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice. Their eyes met briefly and he knew that Vin understood. There'd be no prying questions or shallow platitudes, just quiet understanding. For that, Chris was grateful. Finally, as if both following some internal signal, the two men began walking toward the saloon simultaneously.

Chris pushed through the swinging doors and immediately headed for a corner table hidden in the cool dark shadows. Vin joined him a moment later, bringing with him a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. They drank in comfortable silence until Buck sauntered over.

"What happened to yer girl?" Vin asked.

"She'll come around," Buck insisted with a huge grin. He looked at Chris. "Damn, Chris, you look awful. Where you been anyway?"

"Hey, Buck, come over here and settle a bet between Ezra and me." JD's voice caught Buck's attention, and he turned towards it before hearing Chris' quiet answer.

"Another time and place."


End file.
